onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Sytles (born February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. He is the youngest member of the group. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Redditch, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. He has an older sister, Gemma. When Harry was seven years old, his parents divorced. His mother remarried in early June 2013 to Robin Twist. Harry Styles to be best man at mom Anne Cox's wedding. Sugarscape.com. As a child Harry loved singing. He's listed Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones as some of his musical influences. Growing up Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Musical Career Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Haydn Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. October 12, 2010. They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted a professional opinion on his singing because up until then his mom was the one telling him he was a good singer. Before his audition he said, "Singing's what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. One Direction have released four more albums since then, Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four and Made in the A.M. In 2014, Harry co-wrote some songs with singer Meghan Trainor and also wrote a song called Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart, for Ariana Grande's album My Everything.Ariana Grande Loves The Song Harry Styles Wrote For Her Personal Life Family Harry's parents are Anne Twist and Desmond Styles. Anne and Des are divorced, and Anne has since remarried to Robin Twist. Harry has one older sister, Gemma, who works as a journalist for The Debrief. He has several tattoos dedicated to various family members. His family owns a cat named Dusty and his sister recently became the owner of a cat named Olivia. Harry has three cousins, Matt, Ella and Ben Selley. Relationships Caroline Flack Harry allegedly dated Caroline Flack in 2011, when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused widespread controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 while Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Caroline was the co-host of the companion show, The Xtra Factor. Harry admitted to being attracted to her. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at an X Factor after party. Both denied there was a relationship. Rumors went unproven until December 2011 when he was seen leaving her London home early in the morning after having allegedly spent the night. Throughout the relationship, Caroline received intense media scrutiny. Although at the time neither confirmed they were together, in January 2012 Harry tweeted that the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. In May 2015, Flack said of the relationship: "I’m not going to ever apologise for it because there was nothing at the time that was serious or bad and nobody was getting hurt.”Caroline Flack May 2015 Interview Taylor Swift Harry met Taylor Swift backstage at the Kids Choice Awards on March 31, 2012. Taylor was filmed dancing along to What Makes You Beautiful during the show. After some rumored dinner dates, the two allegedly began dating in November 2012, after Taylor was seen wearing a variation of the paper plane necklace Harry often wore at that point. Throughout December 2012, they were photographed together numerous times, both in New York, where Taylor moved to from Nashville, and in Harry's hometown, Cheshire. They shared a New Year's Eve kiss in Times Square. The couple broke up in early January 2013, for unknown reasons. Swift has hinted in interviews that Harry was not as in love with her as she was with him. Taylor wrote several songs about her relationship with Harry: Style, Out Of The Woods, All You Had To Do Was Stay, Wonderland and I Know Places, all of which appear on her 1989 album. Taylor spoke to Rolling Stone about her song Style, stating she "wasn't even sorry" about the title (likely referencing Harry's last name). She is seen holding a paper airplane necklace in the music video. She also releases thousands of paper airplanes into the crowd during her 1989 Tour performance of Out Of The Woods. Out Of The Woods references a snow mobile accident she and Harry were in where Taylor said her "life flashed before my eyes". In late 2014, Harry defended Taylor's right to write songs about him, as he writes songs and sings about relationships, too. In 2015, One Direction released Perfect, a song co-written by Harry, featuring the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect for you", which many considered a diss or reference to Taylor. Soon after, Taylor commented that she wrote Out Of The Woods about a relationship she felt was full of "anxiety" because she never knew "what was going to happen next". BcadR0fCQAA6z8w.jpg|'Harry with mother Anne and sister Gemma' Harry and caroline.png|'Harry & Caroline Flack' Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 8.01.38 pm.png|'Harry and Taylor' Controversies Tattoos Harry star.png|Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 23, 2012 Harry a.png|The letter 'A' on left upper forearm c. May 30, 2012 Harry wont stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender...' on underside of left arm June 16, 2012 Harry hi.png|'Hi' on left bicep c. July 5, 2012 Harry iced gem.png|Iced gem on underside of left arm c. July 25, 2012 Harry i cant change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' on left wrist c. July 25, 2012 (eventually covered by anchor) Harry hanger.png|Clothes hanger on left bicep c. August 8, 2012 Harry padlock.png|Padlock on left wrist c. August 13, 2012 Harry 17black.png|'17BLACK' on left collarbone c. August 13, 2012 Harry birdcage.png|Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso c. August 13, 2012 Harry_never_gonna_dance_again.jpg|'Never gonna dance again' left (never gonna) and right (dance again) ankle c. Aug./Sep. 2012 harry_gemma.png|Gemma in Hebrew ג’מה on left shoulder September 5, 2012 harry_ssc shamrock.png|SSC shamrock on left wrist September 5, 2012 Harry_pingu_tattoo.jpg|'PINGU' on underside of left arm c. September 2012 harry_packers g.png|Green Bay Packers logo 'G' on left bicep c. September 8, 2012 harry_comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png|Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_sncl.png|''SNCL'' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_screw.png|A "screw"/plus sign +''' on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 Harry_love_banner.png|'''LOVE banner harry_key.png|Key harry_aquarius.png|Aquarius symbol harry_99p.png|99 pence 99p harry_things i can.png|'Things i can' harry_things i cant.png|'Things i can't' (eventually covered by Bible) Harry_black_heart.png|Heart ♥ harry_swallows.png|Two swallows harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg|3 nails tattoo Harry_crown_tattoo.jpg|Crown big toe Harry_Skull_Tattoo.jpg|Skull playing card underside of left bicep c. September 2013 Harry_might_as_well_tattoo.jpg|'Might as well' waist (eventually covered by ferns) Harry_17_black_2_crosses_tattoo.jpg|2 black crosses with M''' and '''K under them under left swallow Harry_ship_tattoo.jpg|Ship on left arm Harry_pink_floyd.png|Pink Floyd Prism on left arm Harry_homemade.jpg|Home Made (partially covered by ship tattoo) on left arm Harry_ny_la_ldn_tattoos.jpg|'LA', Ny and LDN on upper left arm Harry_handshake_tattoo.png|Handshake Harry_screw_plus_tattoo.jpg|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on inner right ankle Harry_screw_tattoo.jpg|"Screw"/plus sign '''+ Harry_A_and_g_Tattoo.jpg|'A' and g''' on left (A) and right (g) shoulder Harry_can_I_stay.jpg|'''Can I stay on left arm Harry_butterfly.jpg|Butterfly on torso Harry_cross_tattoo.png|Cross on left hand between his thumb and index finger Harry_little_things.jpg|'Little things' Harry_rose_tattoo.png|Rose Harry_1957_1967.jpg|'1957' and 1967 on right (1957) and left (1967) collarbone Harry_anchor_tattoo.gif|Anchor on left wrist (covers I can't change) Harry_holy_bible.jpg|Holy Bible on left forearm (covers Things i can't) Harry_New_Zealand_Fern.jpg|New Zealand fern on left bicep Harry_silver_spoon.png|'Silver Spoon' on left bicep Harry_anatomical_heart.jpg|Anatomical Heart on left bicep Harry_fern_tattoos.png|Ferns on left and right hips (covers Might as well) Harry_brazil.jpg|'Brazil!' on upper thigh of left leg Harry_Nude_mermaid.jpg|Nude Mermaid on left arm Harry_you_booze_you_lose.jpg|'You Booze You Lose' and alcohol bottle on left arm harry-styles-thigh-mystery-tattoo.jpg|'Tiger Tattoo' c. early 2015 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 7.46.38 pm.png|'Half A Heart' Date unknown, c. 2015 Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"They Don't Know About Us" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Happily" — writing *"Something Great" — writing My Everything (Ariana Grande) *"Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" — writing Four *"Night Changes" — writing *"Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — writing *"Stockholm Syndrome" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" - writing *"If I Could Fly" - writing *"Olivia" - writing *"Walking In The Wind" - writing *"A.M." - writing Quotes *"My worst habit... is getting naked all the time! Sorry!" (Mr. and Misses) *"It's not about being who you were. It's about keeping who you were part of who you are now." (Interview with Nightline)12newsnow.com *“I have a lot of friends and some of them are girls - and apparently I'm dating all of them" (On his numerous rumoured romances, 60 Minutes Australia interview) *"We feel like that objectifies women and that's not really what we're about" (On whether the band has "dibs" on which girls they choose to sleep with, 2013) *"It costs nothing to be nice" (Quote featured in 365 Days of Wonder by R.J Palacio) *"That's not a game" (On whether he has "game" when it comes to women, 2013) *"You don't want someone like that. I'm serious. Pick someone who's supportive." (When a fan told him she was dumped by her boyfriend for attending their concert, 2014). *"I feel like when people label people as famous they take away a lot of the substance that they have as a person. So you don't remember if they were funny or they were really nice and giving, they're just famous. After that, any choice you make, if it's not as famous or more, it's considered a failure. And that's a shame because it's not a failure always" (SPIN 1038 Interview, 2013) *"I don't even know if I wrote that line" (On the "break up songs" lyric from Perfect. GMA, 2015) Trivia *He has four nipples. *He had blonde hair when he was a baby. *He worked in a bakery before auditioning for X-Factor. *Supported the HeForShe campaign in 2014. *His favorite class in school was home economics. *He has a cat named Dusty. *His favorite food is tacos. *He was scared of roller coasters but Louis helped him overcome his fear. *1D's hair stylist, Lou Teasdale is one of his best friends. He is also very close to her daughter Lux. *Harry is 5'11 feet tall and has size 10 feet. *He is a Manchester United and Green Bay Packers fan. *His zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He lives in both London and LA. *Bananas are his favorite fruit. *He is friends with a number of celebrities such as Ed Sheeran, Irving Azoff, Cara Delevingne, Nick Grimshaw, Alexa Chung, Cindy Crawford and Mick Jagger. External Links *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *harrystyles - Instagram References 7. Harry Styles Height - How Tall. allheight.com Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor